Veljeni vartija
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Hän sanoo, että minä olen hänen." Cain, Abel, Coda 9x11


Abelilla on vakavat silmät, uurteiden ympäröimät ja hiekkamyrskyjen hakkaamat kasvot. Hän puhuu hitaasti tummalla, syvällä äänellään, mutta hänen kätensä liikkuvat vakaasti ja ilolla, kun hän kertoo veljelleen Jumalan puhuneen hänelle.

"Hän sanoo, että minä olen hänen."

Cain tuntee olonsa musertuneeksi lauseen voiman alla. Kuin upotettuna maan syvimpään kaivoon hän kuulee veljensä seuraavatkin sanat, näkee pinnan alta liian kirkkaana hohtavat veljensä kasvot. Jumalako? Varmastikaan ei.

"Veli." Cain sanoo ja lopettaa Abelin sanojen valheellisen, harhaoppisen tulvan. Abel hiljenee, hänen kätensä laskeutuvat alas vasten hänen tummaa viittaansa.

"Jumala ei puhu miehille. Ei enää."

Hymynkaarre kapuaa Cainin pikkuveljen likaisille kasvoille ja hänen silmänsä tuikkivat onnesta. Hän naurahtaa ja tarttuu veljeään olkapäästä. Cain joutuu katsomaan veljeään yläviistoon. Nuorempi on ollut vuosia jo pidempi veljeään.

"Jumala puhui isälle. Hän puhui äidille. Miksi Jumala ei puhuisi minulle?"

Viehkon hymynsä kanssa Abel päästää irti veljestään, katoaa hoitamaan karjaa, ennen kuin Cain ehtii kieltää. Vielä hetken Cain joutuu seisomaan paikoillaan miettien veljensä tarinan mahdottomuutta.

Ehkä sittenkin.

Ehkä Abel kuuli Jumalan äänen.

Virheeksi Cain tulee huomaamaan uskonsa myöhemmin, viikkojen kuluttua. Illan laskeuduttua Abel katoaa teltan ovesta yön pimeyteen monen monena iltana, ennen kuin Cain edes siihen herää. Huomattuaan veljensä vaelluksen pois teltan lämmöstä hyytävään yöhön, päättää Cain seurata veljeään. Hän ei onnistu löytämään veljeään, vaikka tarkkaileekin häntä useana iltana, katoaa hänen peräänsä yöhön. Ja Abel on usein jo nukkumassa, kun Cain palaa takaisin. Cain ei kuitenkaan luovuta.

Onhan hän veljensä vartija.

Ja viimein, monen epätietoisen hetken jälkeen, kaikki muuttuu. Cain kadottaa veljensä seuratessaan nuorempaa, mutta sattuma pelastaa hänet.

Mustan, lehdettömän puun alta Cain löytää viimein veljensä. Abel seisoo yksin taistellen pimeyttä vastaan vain yhden öljylampun varassa. Cain sammuttaa omansa, hiipii hiekkaista, kuivaa maata pitkin kohti veljeään. Hän haluaa tietää, mihin Abel katoaa joka ikinen yö. Hiljaisten askelten rahina ei herätä Abelin huomiota ja päästyään lähemmäs Cain kuulee veljensä tumman äänen, kun se venyttelee itseään hyräillen, täyttää heidän välillään vallitsevaan hiljaisuuden.

Toinen ääni, kaunis ja kirkas nousee vastaamaan Abelin kujerrukseen. Niin kaunis on tuo ääni, että se saa Cainin melkein lankeamaan polvilleen. Hän kuitenkin seisoo selkä suorana, vaikka laulun hurmio yrittää painaa hänen selkäänsä kumaraan.

Abelin öljylamppu kaatuu kumoon ja sammuu.

Mies, kaunis ja kultainen, ilmestyy hohtavana taivaalta maahan. Hän leijailee alas ja hänen paljaiden jalkojensa alla kukat puhkeavat kukkaan. Kaiken tämän Cain näkee, kun miehen valo heittää varjot tanssimaan puun ympärille. Valo melkein sokaisee Cainin ja hän sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä, mutta avaa ne pian, näkee veljensä vakavat kasvot.

"Jumalani?" Abel kysyy epävarmana, mutta jumaloiden, täynnä rakkautta hiljaisessa kuiskauksessaan.

"Kyllä, minä olen sinun jumalasi." Ääni kuohuu ukkosena, vastaa Abelin kysymykseen. Laulu ei pysähdy hetkeksikään.

Abel lankeaa polvilleen maahan, painaa katseensa multaan ja kylmyydessä huurtuviin kukkiin. Hän huokaa, eikä kohota katsettaan hetkeen. Sitten, kerättyään rohkeutta, hän nostaa katseensa tähtiin.

Cain tuntee kylmää kauhua, joka viiltää hänen suonissaan. Kuka lie mies, joka Abelille puhuukin, ei ole Jumala.

Jumalalla ei ole enkelin siipiä.

Enkeli kumartuu, laskeutuu istumaan Abelin vierelle. Enkeli hyräilee vielä hetken, mutta Abel ei nouse vastaan laulua, tuijottaa vain tähtitaivasta, suu auki ja raollaan, silmät lasittuneina. Abel jää katselemaan yhtä taivaankannen kohtaa, kirkkainta tähteä, jonka ihmissilmä voi tavoittaa.

Enkeli lepää päänsä vasten mustan puun kovaa kaarnaa.

"Minä annan sinulle Eedenin." Enkeli kuiskaa. "Se on sinun, sinun perheesi. Synnyinoikeutesi synnillä huuhdottu pois, menetetty ikiajoiksi."

Askeleen kahahdus saa enkelin kohottamaan katseensa äkisti Cainiin. Tuimat silmät lyövät Cainin paikoilleen, kahlitsivat hänet kiinni maahan ja routaan. Hänen kurkkunsa huuto lyödään keuhkoista pois ja Cain jää vangiksi paikoilleen. Avuttomana hän kuuntelee, kun enkeli liekuttelee lisää hänen veljelleen.

"Mutta jos sinä minua palvot ja annat kunniaa, voin antaa anteeksi teille."

Enkeli kääntyy Abelin puoleen, asettuu polvilleen miehen eteen. Abel ei häntä näe, vaikka kosketus pakottaakin hänet kääntämään katseensa tähdistä alas. Tyhjin silmin hän katselee eteenpäin, ei näe enkelin katsetta silmiinsä, sieluunsa. Abelille yö on yhtä pimeä ja hohdoton kuin aina.

Enkelin huulet melkein koskettavat Abelin ahavoituneen ihon pintaa, kun hän kuiskaa.

"Minä annan sinulle paratiisin, oi poika Adamin."

Hän kumartuu kuiskaamaan jotain Abelin korvaan. Cain ei kuule enää mitään oman verensä kuohun takaa. Hän haluaa juosta ja heittää enkelin Abelin yltä, vetää veljensä turvaan. Mutta Cain ei saa räpäytettyä edes silmiään. Hän on oman kehonsa vanki.

Päänsä sisällä hän huutaa.

Yhtä yllättäen kuin enkeli oli ilmestynytkin, hän myös katoaa vieden kaiken kirkkauden mukanaan. Cainista tuntuu, kuin enkeli olisi ottanut mukanaan myös osan tähtien valoa, niin heikosti ne loistavat paikoiltaan, lepattavat kuin kynttilä tuulessa.

"Veli!" Cain huutaa, mutta kestää vielä hetken, ennen kuin hänen jalkansa antavat hänen liikkua. Hän nykäisee ne irti, kaatuu melkein rähmälleen maahan. Hän rämpii vasten enkelin hiipuvaa voimaa ja tarttuu Abelin nousevaan, yllättyneeseen katseeseen.

"Cain?"

Cain ryntää viimeiset askeleet veljensä luo ja nykäisee hänet maasta syleilyyn.

"Älä enää ikinä puhu tuolle äänelle, Abel." Cain vaikertaa verenmaku suussaan. "Lupaa se minulle, lupaa."

Abel kurtistaa kulmiaan ja hänen suunsa avautuu vastustamaan kieltoa. Veljensä sylissä hän kuitenkin sulaa, puristaa veljensä kaavun selkämystä ja painaa hetkeksi päänsä vasten Cainin päätä.

"Minä lupaan." Abel kuiskaa. Hän olisi varovaisempi tästä eteenpäin, varmistaisi, että Cain ei huomaisi mitään. Niin hän voi pitää lupauksensa veljelleen ja Jumalalle myös, jonka luo hän on tullut kutsun saatuaan ja pitää tuleman, jatkosakin, aina. Eihän hän voisi sanoa ei Jumalalle, valtiaalleen.

"Minä lupaan, veljeni." Abel toistaa hiljaa. "Jos se on sinun tahtosi."

Eikä hän voi sanoa ei myöskään veljelleen. Rakastaahan hän Cainia melkein yhtä paljon kuin Jumalaa. Mikään ei saa tulla heidän välilleen, ei edes Cainin väärät mielipiteet ja käskyt. Ja he saisivat paratiisin, jos Abel vain tekisi niin kuin Jumala käskisi. Abel ja Cain voisivat olla yhdessä Edenin puutarhassa, nauttia sen kaikista antimista, nukkua lehdossa levon. He saisivat vapautuksen tästä kolkosta maasta, aavikon polttavasta kuumuudesta ja öiden tappavasta, vihaisesta pakkasesta.

Ehkä jo huomenna häntä käskettäisiin antamaan uhrilahjansa Jumalalle.

Ehkä jo huomenna hän painaisi aseensa Cainin kurkulle.

Ehkä hän uskaltaisikin tehdä sen. Nostaa veljensä verilunnaana taivaisiin, tähtien taa, paratiisin korkeisiin saleihin. Aivan niin kuin Jumala oli hänelle kuiskannut. Vannonut valan Cainin verta varten, jonka punalla uusi liitto kirjoitettaisiin, solmittaisiin sopimus. Synninpäästö, lupaus paremmasta maailmasta.

Paratiisin avaimet, maksettuina Adamin pojan verellä.


End file.
